Breathe
by OhMyEdward472
Summary: BxJ are the perfect couple, until B's bro Em doesn't approve anymore. He demands they break up and gets R to set up the both of them on blind dates. But BxJ don't worry. They know they really love each other. They are meant to be together. Right?


**Guess who's back? ME! Okay, so not writing was really weird. I lasted for about...three days. I can't help it! I love stories too much, And I'm really excited about this one. BUT! (Yes, I know, annoying) This story is not finished yet. And my new thing is I write the story first, THEN have regular updates. I thought for my one-year FanFiction anniversary I would post the first chapter. Even though the anniversary was a couple days back...oh, well! So, the updates should come soon, I just thought you guys might like this.**

**Bella and Jasper have been going out for a couple of months and things couldn't be better. Her brother approves, he's sweet, he's smart, not to mention gorgeous! At a summer party, Jasper and Bella go a little further than before and Emmett catches them. Furious, he demands they break up. Emmett and Rosalie start setting them up on lind dates to helo them ge tover the other, but what they don't know is that they are secretly seeing each other behind their siblings' back. The obvious strain on their relationship from midnight meetings is hard enough, but what happens when Bella suspects Jasper has developed other feelings? What happens when Bella suspects she develops other feelings? When will I stop aksing questions that you guys don't know the answer to? Haha, okay, begin enjoying!**

**DISCLAIMER: For all future chapters, I don't own anything at all. Nope, nada, zip, zilch. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Anberlin owns Anberlin, and I'm left with nothing but my laptop.**

**Chapter 1**

"Bella! Hurry up! We were supposed to pick up Rosalie and Jasper three minutes ago!" my brother Emmett called to me from downstairs. I was in my room, getting ready for my double-date with my brother, his girlfriend, and my boyfriend. Some people think it's weird, but I've gotten so used to it.

You see, when my mom, Renee, died, my dad took it badly, to put it nicely. To be honest, he was a wreck. He could hardly do anything. I was nine when my mom died, Emmett was ten. After that, and to this day, all my dad does is work. He's a good father; it just caused me and Emmett to form this crazy bond.

I looked over my outfit again. I was wearing a gray cami-type thing with a blue and gray floral skirt . Both from Hollister. Not something I would normally wear, but the weather was nice, so I would enjoy it while I could. And Rosalie bought me the outfit, so I knew it would make her happy to see me wearing what she picked out.

"Bella!" my brother called for me again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, as I grabbed my purse that contained my phone, wallet, and a bit of make-up, just in case I needed an emergency touch-up.

I hurried down the grand staircase and saw Emmett waiting for me. He looked impatient.

"I honestly don't understand what takes you girls so long to get ready," he shook his head as we walked out the door and made our way to his car.

"Hey, looking amazing for my boyfriend takes time," I teased as I hopped into his car.

He buckled his seat belt and turned his key in the ignition. "You know, Bells, your boyfriend should like you, no matter what you look like."

"Oh, great! You're getting sentimental again!" I whined. I hate when he does this.

"Give me a break Bella. My little sister is dating my best friend, how am I supposed to handle that?" We were on the road now, driving the short distance to the Hale's home.

"Emmett, we have been going out for a couple months now. You should be used to this," I scolded him.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Bella," he told me. I rolled my eyes. Jasper hurting me was like me choosing rap music over classical: not going to happen.

"Relax, Emmett. You know Jasper, I know Jasper, Rosalie knows Jasper, and we all know he wouldn't do anything like that," I reminded him. He was so over protective.

"Just be careful, Bella, okay?" he asked as we pulled into the Hale's driveway.

"Yeah, yeah," I yelled over my shoulder as I got out of the car, quickly, I might add. Hey! It's not my fault I hadn't seen my boyfriend in a couple days and I missed him!

I speed-walked up to the door as fast as I could and rang the bell, straightening my hair again.

The door opened, and my face fell. "Nice to see you, too, Bella," Rosalie chided me.

"Sorry!" I laughed, and then gave her a hug. "I'm happy to see you Rosalie," I pulled away and looked at her. Her dress was short and tight, fitting her in all the right places. Yep, this was Rosalie. "I would just be happier if you were your twin brother." She gave me a wink.

Do you see the difference between Rosalie and Emmett? I mean, besides the obvious, Rosalie is like a sister. Someone you stay up late with, telling secrets and talking about your date. We do it for each other. I listen to her gush about my big brother; she listens to me obsess over her twin. Simple as that. She is like the sister I never had.

Emmett walked in then, and gave Rose a hug and a kiss. "Hey, Rosie, you look gorgeous," he complimented her. That's what I loved about my brother. When he complimented someone, he wasn't saying it to get on their good side. He actually looked at them. I know, not normal for a teenage boy, but did I ever say he was normal?

"You don't look too bad yourself," she flirted. They still flirt! I thought it was the cutest thing.

I started daydreaming when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Hey Bella," I heard Jasper whisper in my ear.

I was in heaven!

Whenever I was around Jasper, he just, had this crazy way of calming me down, or something! He just had this effect on me and I loved it.

I turned around and faced my amazing boyfriend. I will NEVER be able to get over how gorgeous he is. Blonde hair, blue eyes, strong, but not overly muscular. He was just…perfect! "Hey Jasper," I whispered back.

He leaned closer to me as he said, "I missed you."

I leaned towards him. "I missed you, too."

We were about to close the gap with our lips when my brother decided to make his presence known by coughing loudly.

"Oh, come on, Emmett!" I shouted as I turned to him. "Seriously? I watch you and Rose suck face all the time, I can't share one kiss with my boyfriend?" Emmett looked shocked at my outrage, while Rosalie just had a look on her face that said I-knew-this-would-happen-eventually.

I heard Jasper laugh behind me. "Bella," he said, trying to hold back more laughs. "I think Emmett was just trying to tell us that if we didn't leave soon, we were going to be late," he was covering for my brother.

Emmett scoffed. "Yeah, that's what I was going to say. Pfft…pfft…" There was a moment of silence where Emmett recovered. "So, let's go," he pulled Rose behind him as he walked out the door.

I just shook my head and started walking when Jasper said, "Bella, wait." He pulled me back in and crashed his lips on mine.

Complete and utter bliss.

It was only a soft, delicate kiss, because he pulled away too soon for my liking. He smiled at me and said, "I think your brother would like us to join him, now." It was then that I heard my brother honking the horn obnoxiously from his car.

"I am so sorry, he's just so-," I was about to continue apologizing for my brother's immature behavior, but Jasper cut me off.

"Bella, he's just your older brother, its fine," he consoled me. The horn honked again. "Let's go, before he storms the house." I laughed at the image. My brother would do something like that.

We walked out to the car, hand in hand. Rose was in the front with Emmett, so Jasper and I sat in the back. He held the door open for me and I climbed in. He is such a gentleman.

How did I get so lucky?

**Haha, you know I have notes both at the beginning and end of my chapters, no matter how unneccessary! Okay, remember, I'm only posting this as a teaser kind of chapter. Regular updates will come soon. So! It's that special time again! Drop a review, but no flames! They're so mean! Until next time, you stay classy FanFictions readers.  
M**


End file.
